


Blind

by finitedreamer



Series: A Study of Creation [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity isn't something we can leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Joshua doesn't have as much to do these day, it would seem.

His Producer is painting images on walls, his Conductor was forcibly demoted, and his Proxy has gone back to the RG.

The games are normal again, and Shinuba is as normal it ever is.

Joshua's surprised to realize that for the first time, he's lonely.

.

Sometimes, Joshua finds himself inexplicably around Neku.

The Composer never seeks the former player out, but whenever he walks the streets, there's Neku, spiky hair no longer pulled down by oversized headphones.

Joshua can't be seen, of course, but sometimes Neku will look right at him, an odd expression on his face.

Joshua's heart always jumps.

Neku never says anything.

.

He's not human, not even close, but perhaps arrogance is a universal trait.

Neku spoke to him once, but hasn't since.

Joshua missed the first chance, and he won't take another unless he's invited.

.

Beat, Shiki and Rhyme are always so happy, so vibrant, and maybe it's only Joshua that notices how Neku doesn't connect with them any more.

It doesn't occur to Joshua that Neku doesn't want to hurt them when he leaves.

Joshua's perhaps more human than he knows.


End file.
